Catching Feelings
by taylorisbeast
Summary: Katie and her best friend, have experienced everything together. When he leaves to follow his dreams, will that be the last time Katie ever sees him, or will he keep his promise to her and come back to her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a test chapter as of right now to see how you guys like it. If you like it so far, then I'm going to continue it. **

**WARNING: Sex is kind of involved in this chapter. Although I am not the best at writing about sex. I tried. Please read and review (:**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked me quietly, staring into my eyes.

I nodded, "I'm positive."

He smiled and nodded his head slightly. He continued kissing me, stopping for a second to pull my shirt off. He began to kiss my neck, unhooking my bra with his left hand while rubbing my back with his right. I sighed. He slid my bra off and threw it on the floor along with our shirts. He grabbed both of my breasts in his hands and began massaging them while gently kissing and biting my collar bone. I moaned and felt his smile on my skin. He unbuttoned my pants and looked at me again.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Phillip, I'm really sure. You're driving me crazy right now." I groaned. He laughed and slid my pants, along with my underwear off and added them to the pile of clothes that was forming on the floor.

I flipped us over to where I was straddling him and kissed him how he had been kissing me. I felt him growing beneath me and smiled. I didn't stop kissing him as I reached down to unbutton his blue jeans. He lifted up slightly and I slid them off him.

He flipped us back over and stared into my eyes again. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right? I may never see you again…"

"All that matters is that you're here right now. I'm not asking you to stay with me forever. I'm just asking you to be with me right now. You're my best friend, Phil. I've experienced everything with you. And I want to experience my first time with you, too. Now stop talking and trying to make me change my mind. It's not changing. Now if you don't want to do this, then let me know."

"Of course I want to do this. I just want you to be positive."

"I am."

He sighed and leaned back down and connected our lips. I wrapped my legs around him and I felt him enter me. I gasped. Never in my life had I experienced something as perfect as what was happening right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, slowing down.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." I begged.

He started moving faster and our breathing sped up, and our hips moved in synch with each other. It was then that I realized that I was in love with my best friend, and after tonight, I'd probably never see him again.

* * *

The next day, I went with Phil to the airport. He was leaving for Connecticut, following his dreams. We had done everything together since I was five. He was three years older than me. Our friendship had lasted through everything, and last night was the best way to end things if I would never see him again. I prayed so many times that today wouldn't be the last time that I would see him.

"Promise to call me whenever you get there?" I asked.

"I swear." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as tight as he could. "I'm going to miss you so much, Katie. I don't know what I'm going to do when I don't have you with me everywhere I go. Who am I going to talk to when something is bothering me?"

"I'm just a phone call away. You know you can call me any time you want to. And you can always come visit me. You know where I live. Don't be a stranger." I smiled slightly.

"I'm going to come home to see you as often as I can." He kissed my forehead and pressed his against mine. "I miss you already. I'll call you as soon as I land and I'll call you and text you every time that I get the chance."

"I miss you already, too. I'm going to miss you so much. You better call me."

He chuckled. "I promise." He kissed my forehead once again and wrapped me up in another hug. I took a deep breath before he let go. "I'll talk to you later, Katie."

I nodded and tried my best to put a smile on my face. "Just don't forget me when you become a big WWE superstar and all."

"I could never forget you. But, I guess I need to go now." He sighed and gave me another quick hug.

"Bye, Phil."

He waved and turned to walk away, heading towards security. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I finally let them fall when Phil turned back to me and waved again. I gave him a slight wave and watched him disappear. I turned to go back to my car and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue with this story for right now. There are going to be a slight age change though. I said in the first chapter that Phil was going to be three years older than Katie; I'm going to keep it that way. But in this story Katie is going to be 23, which would make Phil be 26.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love your feedback (: **

* * *

It had been five years since Phil left to follow his dreams; three since I talked to him last. For the first year, he kept his promise about calling and coming home to see me as often as he could. The second year, the phone calls and visits became more scarce. The beginning of the third year, I stopped hearing from him completely. I knew his job kept him busy, but he had to have time to call me sometimes. I knew he still came home to visit his family when he had the chance, but those visits never included coming to see me.

I figured eventually that this would happen; I just didn't want to believe it. no matter how long we had gone without talking, he was still my best friend and I still loved him. I figure maybe one day he'll think about me and text me or call me. I'm not getting my hopes up, it's just wishful thinking.

I watched him each week on Raw. I cringed every time he took a hard hit, and cheered every time he came back and won his match. I promised him before that I would always support him, and I wasn't about to stop just because we were no longer talking. I knew he wouldn't stop supporting me if the roles were reversed.

I was currently watching Raw, listening to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole talking about pointless stuff, when I saw **UPCOMING SHOWS** flash across the bottom of the screen. I was really never interest in going to a live show; I figured I could just watch Phil on my TV. He obviously didn't want me going to a live show when they came to Chicago, or he would have offered me tickets a while ago. But, when I saw Chicago, IL flash across my television screen, my thoughts changed.

"It would be kind of awesome to go to a live show." I said to myself. After arguing with myself for about five minutes, I got off the couch and went to retrieve my laptop. As soon as it loaded everything up, I went to and looked for tickets for next week's Raw. There were several seats up in the "nose bleed" sections, but only one right in the front. I decided on the seat in the front, even though just one ticket and one hundred and sixty-nine dollars. I sighed as I clicked on "Purchase Tickets". I printed my ticket out immediately and closed my laptop.

I sat back on the couch and continued watching Raw. I thought about texting Phil and letting him know that I was going to the live event next Monday night, but thought better of it. Maybe he would see me sitting in the front row and recognize me. Or maybe he would see me and he wouldn't recognize me. But why wouldn't he recognize his best friend? Maybe he had just forgotten about me. I shoved that thought out of my head as soon as it entered.

Phil had a match against Big Show on tonight's Raw. Thankfully he won. As soon as the show went off, I heard my phone ring. I jumped off the couch, hoping it would be Phil calling me. I don't know why I kept hoping that, when I knew it wouldn't happen. When I reached my phone, I saw "TYLER" on the Caller ID. Tyler had been my boyfriend for about a year. He knew everything about mine and Phil's relationship. I met him shortly after Phil left. We were friends for a few years before we decided to try being in a relationship. Luckily, the relationship has been working out wonderfully for us so far. I wasn't to the point where I was in love with him yet. But he had told me on numerous occasions the he loved me. Thankfully he understood why I hadn't told him I loved him yet. The last time I realized I loved someone, he ended up leaving afterwards and everything went downhill from there.

"Hey, babe." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey yourself. How are you tonight?" He asked me.

"I'm wonderful. Guess what's happening next Monday night?"

"What's happening?"

"Raw is coming to Chicago! I never really cared too much about going to a live show, but after thinking about it, I bought a ticket."

"Oh." He didn't sound too excited. "Would you like me to go with you?"

My face fell. "I didn't even think about taking someone with me. There was only one seat left in the front row and that's the ticket I bought. If I would have known you would want to go, I would have asked you and got different seats. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just figured you wouldn't want to go by yourself. Do you think he's going to see you and recognize you?"

"I mean, I don't know. I think if he saw me, he would recognize me."

"He hasn't seen you in almost four years. You really think he'll recognize you?"

My eyebrows shot up at his tone of voice. I knew he couldn't see me, but I was glaring at him through the phone. "We've been best friends since I was five. Of course he's going to recognize me."

"Whatever you think, Katie. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone without saying bye. In my mind, he had no reason to be mad at me like he was. I didn't do anything wrong. He usually did get a little pissy when something with Phil was involved, but it wasn't like he had a reason to be that way. It wasn't like Phil was actually going to see me Monday night and everything would pick up right where it left off; no matter how bad I wanted it to.

I stomped to my room like a five year old and threw my phone on my dresser. I snuggled into my bed and pulled my blankets up to my chin. What was I going to do if Phil did recognize me? What if he just didn't want to see me and that's why he quit calling and texting me? With those questions running around in my brain, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

Next Monday, Raw would be held in my hometown. I couldn't help but wonder if I would run into any of my old friends, one person in particular. I hadn't been the best person lately, and I lost touch with the girl who meant the most to me. I figured Katie stopped watching Raw as soon as I stopped talking to her. I didn't expect her to even care about me coming home, or for her to be at the show. I've been such a dick to her for the past three years and I knew that wasn't something she would automatically forgive me for. She probably hated me.

I don't even remember why I stopped talking to her. The distance between us all the time was too much for me to handle. I couldn't stand being away from her, I still can't. But that didn't give me a reason to stop talking to her; it seems like talking to her every night would make us feel like we were closer together. But that wasn't the case. She always sounded so sad over the phone. I missed her so much. Every time we hung up, it would depress me so much more and I couldn't focus on wrestling with her sad voice in my head. I loved that girl, even if I never told her. I couldn't ruin our friendship like that.

I kept up with everything she was doing via Facebook and Twitter. I didn't follow her or anything, her profiles weren't private though. I know, I sound like a completely stalker. But I'm sure you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes. I found out recently that she was dating some guy named Tyler. They had apparently been dating for eight months. He better treat her right, or he will have one pissed of wrestler to deal with; not like I'd get to meet him or anything.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I can't believe I let Katie slip so far away from me. I never wanted that to happen. I promised her so many times that wouldn't happen. But I've broken a lot of promises to her within these past five years. I never wanted to be that person. If I ever saw her again, I would have to apologize. I knew she wouldn't forgive me, but I need to do something to feel better about myself.

That's when I got an idea. I'm going to see Katie when I get back to Chicago. But what if she didn't want to see me? What if she had forgotten all about me with that Tyler kid in her life? I would be heartbroken if she opened her door and didn't want to see me. I don't know how I'd get through that. I guess it was something that I would just have to risk though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Next Monday**

**Katie's POV**

My alarm went off at ten and I shot out of bed. Over the past week I had done a lot of thinking, and there was nothing that was going to stop me from being excited about seeing Phil in person tonight. Even if he didn't see me, or didn't recognize me, at least I would get to see him in person for the first time in three years.

Tyler was still being pissy, but I honestly didn't care. If he didn't change his attitude about things soon, I could see us breaking up. I didn't need him in my life if he was going to be an asshole to me over nothing.

I was planning on going to lunch with Phil's mother today. Even if I hadn't seen Phil in three years, his mother and I were still super close. His family had always been like my second family. Nothing would ever change that.

I took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and put some loose curls in it. I put my makeup on lightly; just a little powder and mascara. I searched through my closet for something to wear and ended up choosing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and just a plain black tank top. I looked over my outfit in the mirror, grabbed my purse and was on my way to meet Phil's mom.

I pulled up to our regular restaurant and locked my car as I walked up to the door. I saw her sitting right inside at our usual table. I smiled at her as she waved.

She stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "How are you, Katie? You look wonderful."

"I'm great! How are you?" She let go of me, sitting back in her seat. I followed her actions.

"I'm great as well. I'm glad Phil is coming home today, though. You said you're going to the show, right?"

"Yes ma'am. But, I don't want him to know. So please don't mention it to him if you talk to him before the show."

"My lips are sealed." She smiled at me. "He told me he was going to be home for a week. How exciting is that? Maybe you two will get to hang out."

I sighed, "I hope so too. But I haven't seen him in three years. I don't think that this visit home will be any different than the other visits."

"When he sees you at the show, I'm sure he'll realize how much he's been missing you. And I know he's missing you. He tells me each time I talk to him."

"Then why hasn't he called me? Or why doesn't he come see me whenever he comes to visit you?"

"I can't answer that, Katie. Maybe you'll get your answers soon, though."

The rest of our lunch consisted of talking about Tyler, my job, and family. Phil's name didn't come up for the rest of our conversation. We stayed at the restaurant longer than I intended to be. I didn't end up leaving until about two. I was planning on being at the arena around five, even though the doors didn't open until six, just so I could make sure I got to my seat before it was too crowded and I couldn't find it.

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I went straight to my closet. I still had no idea what I was planning on wearing tonight. I threw half of my clothes out, until I found the perfect dress. It was a navy and white striped dress that came down to about mid-thigh. It had a low v neckline, and a low v in the back. I found a navy undershirt to wear under it, and gray gladiator sandals. I went into the bathroom and re curled my natural blonde hair and teased it a little in the crown. I redid my makeup, adding some eyeliner and a light pink lip gloss. I went back into the bedroom and put on my outfit. I examined everything in my full length mirror and decided it was perfect for the night.

* * *

I was in the front row at the show, crammed between a not-so-skinny guy, who reeked of beer and cigarettes, and a girl who screamed every time a superstar came even relatively close to us. The more I thought about it, the more I would have rather been up in the "nose bleed" section. So far we'd seen John Cena come out and run his mouth about he was going to be Phil at Summerslam. AJ came out and put him in a match against Big Show tonight, which would be the main event. Phil had yet to have a match, but he was supposed to have a match against Randy Orton later on in the night.

While nothing too exciting was happening, I decided to go to the restroom and to get me a soda. By the time I made it back to my seat, it was time for Phil's match.

"Made it just in time." I said silently to myself.

Randy Orton's music went off, and I saw him walking down the ramp. I didn't think he could look much better than he did on TV, but he actually looked a lot better in person. My eyes were wide as he got into the ring and climbed up on the turnbuckles. He was looking out into the crowd with his signature smirk on his face. I could've sworn he was looking straight at me when he winked out into the crowd, but that was just a crazy thought.

When I heard Phil's music hit, I jumped out of my seat and looked up the ramp, seeing him run out. I smiled a huge smile, actually seeing him in person for the first time in three years. My heart started beating as he made his way down the ramp, wondering if he would see me. He went to get into the ring on the side of the arena that I was on. Before he climbed through the ropes, he was looking out into the crowd. My heart stopped when his eyes locked onto mine. A look of confusion swam across his face, and then he smiled slightly, tearing his eyes away from mine and getting into the ring.

The beginning of the match wasn't looking too good for Phil. Randy was keeping him down. Randy slung Phil into the turnbuckles on the opposite side of the ring and was running to spear him. Luckily Phil moved out of the way and started getting the upperhand. I was cheering for him as loud as I could. I'm sure the girl beside me was getting a little tired of hearing me, but she'd been annoying me with her screams all night. My best friend was in the ring, and I could care less if I was killing her ears or not. I looked at my phone for a second, before slipping it back in the pocket of my dress and looking back up. Phil had Randy up on his shoulders, ready to deliver the GTS. I screamed again as he hit it and pinned Randy for the three count. I had a bright smile on my face as Phil looked back over at me. The referee handed him his title, and he made his way back to the back. I sat back in my seat to enjoy the rest of the show.

**Phil's POV**

I hadn't expected her to be here tonight. I knew it was her the second I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. I had no idea she still watched wrestling. As soon as I made it back to the back, I ran straight to my locker room and pulled my phone out of my bag. I hit the "New Text Message" icon, and brought up her name.

**To: Katie**

**Don't go anywhere after the show. When there's hardly anyone left out there, I'm going to come out there to you and bring you backstage. I'm serious, don't move.**

**(:**

If she wasn't out there when I went out there to get her, then I'd know she didn't come here to see me. But I couldn't think of any other reason that she would be here than to see me. She never cared much for wrestling until I joined the business. She used to sit through it just for my sake. That was one thing that I loved about her. Even if she didn't like doing something or watching something, she'd do it just because it's something I loved. She put aside her feelings for me, and for anyone else she cared about. She always came last in her mind. If someone was sick, she would be there, even if she didn't feel too well herself. She'd make sure everyone else was okay before she'd make sure she was okay.

I was so blessed to have her in my life as long as I did, and I can't believe I ruined it by losing touch with her. I just hoped that I could get her back to being my best friend again. My mom tells me how they have lunch together at least once a month. She keeps me updated on how Katie is, and tells me I'm a fool for not calling her. I just couldn't bring myself to do it after three years of not talking to her.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand and I looked down to see that I had a text back from Katie.

**Better make it quick, I've got work tomorrow. Can't stay too late.**

She always was one of those people who went to bed early when they had work or school the next day. She was always afraid she'd sleep through her alarm and wouldn't wake up on time the next morning. When we used to stay at each others' house, she would always be asleep by or before ten, never after. She reminded me of my grandmother, which always got a laugh out of her when I told her that.

I wonder what she ended up going to college for. I remember she always wanted to be a physical therapist. When I left, it was right after she graduated high school. She had gotten a full-paid scholarship to University of Illinois at Chicago. She was still planning on going into physical therapy then, but she could have changed her mind. We never talked about her school whenever we did talk on the phone. She was always concerned with how I was doing, and how I was feeling.

_"They're not hurting you too bad out there are they?" She asked me with a slight giggle._

_"No, I can handle it. I'm not a wimp, Katie."_

_"I wasn't calling you a wimp. I'm just making sure you're okay. I care about you."_

_"I know you do. I care about you too. But hey, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"_

_"Sounds good." Her sigh hit my ears, and I let out a silent sigh of my own; making sure she couldn't hear it. That sigh broke my heart. "I miss you, Phillip."_

_"I miss you too, Katherine." She giggled at me using her full name. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

That was our last conversation. I felt horrible for not calling her the next day, but I couldn't bare to break her heart even more. I couldn't bare to have my heart broken anymore.

As soon as the show was over, I walked over to where the ramp was and looked out the see all the people standing up and leaving. I waited ten more minutes before looking out again. Surprisingly everyone was gone. Usually there were a few people who would just chill in their seats, waiting to see a superstar come out from the back. But this time, there was only one person sitting there staring at something in her hands, probably her phone. I smiled to myself and started making my way down the ramp. As soon as I reached her, my smile got bigger.

"Katherine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been working really hard on this story and concentrating mostly on getting this one written. I'm not sure about continuing it, though. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue & let me know what you think (:**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

My head shot up at the mention of my full name. A grin broke out on my face when I saw Phil standing there in front of me in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Phillip."

He chuckled a little as he climbed over the wall to sit in the chair beside me. He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it a little.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now, Katie. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I haven't called you. I'm such a horrible person."

My face fell. "You're not a horrible person, Phil. I understand that you've been busy. I mean, I don't understand why it's been three years since you last talked to me. I don't understand that at all. But I'm not going to hate you for it. You're my best friend, I could never think of you as a horrible person."

"You've always been like that. You never get mad even when you have all the reason in the world to. I'm still sorry about not calling for three years. It was just so hard being away from you. It broke my heart to hang up with you every night."

"It broke mine too…" I trailed off. "But I don't know why you're sitting here apologizing to me when it could possibly happen again. You're only here for a week. I don't want to get so close to you again, and then not hear from you for another three years."

I watched as his face fell this time. "I don't want that to happen again, Katie."

"But you and I both know it's bound to happen again. I don't think that I can handle it again if it does happen."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. He placed a soft kiss in my hair and turned my head to look him in the eyes.

"I swear it's not going to happen again. I feel horrible about it happening the first time. I never wanted us to be that way. I never expected it to happen. But I won't let it happen this time." He stood up abruptly and startled me a little. "Come on, you're coming with me and staying with me tonight." He extended his hand towards me.

"I can't stay with you tonight, Phil. I have work tomorrow."

"I'll make sure you're up in time to go to work. Don't worry about that."

"I also have a boyfriend, who probably wouldn't like me staying with you all too well."

"Oh, the boyfriend…" His face fell.

"Did you know I had a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"I heard that somewhere…" He looked up at me sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows at him and he caved. "I've been stalking your Facebook and Twitter."

I hit his arm lightly and giggled. "You can stalk my Facebook and Twitter, but can't call me? Some best friend you are."

"That's not nice or fair."

"It's pretty fair to me." I sat there thinking for a few seconds. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to stay with you."

His face lit up. "Really?"

I laughed at his reaction, "Really. If Tyler has a problem with it, I really don't care. We've been having some problems lately anyway."

"About what?"

"Mainly you; he wasn't too fond about me coming to the show tonight, especially without him."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"I kind of bough my ticket last minute. There was only one left on the front row. I wasn't about to sit where I couldn't see you."

A huge grin broke out on his face and he extended his hand out to me once again. This time I took it. He climbed back over the wall, and when he got to the other side he picked me up over it to join him. I linked my arm through his as we walked up the ramp and back to his locker room.

"So this is what it looks like backstage…" I trailed off, looking at everything I could as we walked past. I even noticed a few superstars talking to one another.

"Yup. Anything like what you expected?"

I shook my head no, "Not at all."

"I just have to go to my locker room to get my bag, then we'll head off to my house. I bought my own house. Aren't you proud of me?"

"My little boy's growing up." I squeezed his cheek and he laughed.

"Don't embarrass me, Katie."

"That's what I do best, though."

Which was one hundred percent true. All of our lives, I was the one embarrassing him. He would always try to get back at me, but failed miserably. I just wasn't the type of person to get embarrassed easily.

"You better watch it. I'll get you back."

"I'd like to see you try."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I grabbed it with my index finger and thumb.

"Can I have my tongue back please?" I laughed, at how he sounded, but I let it go anyways.

"I sure have missed you."

**Phil's POV**

We were on our way to my house. She decided to leave her car at the arena and I would take her to it in the morning before she went to work. She had her head leaned up again my window, not saying a word. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. She had grown up so much since the last time I saw her. She was such a beautiful woman, I don't even think she realizes how beautiful she truly is.

"Am I boring you?" I asked her, poking her in the side.

She laughed, "No, I'm tired. You know me, I go to bed early. Like your grandma, remember?"

"I remember. I was just thinking about that earlier after you sent me that text message."

She looked over at me and just stared for a good two minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her nervously.

"Not at all, I just like your hair shorter. Don't grow it back out."

"Don't tell me what to do." I mocked.

I looked over at her and she had her eyebrow raised. I turned back to face the road and muttered, "Yes ma'am."

"That's what I thought."

I smiled. She always had a way of getting me to do exactly what she wanted. She had me wrapped around her little finger and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

We pulled up the driveway and her eyes widened when she saw my house.

"You don't live here, liar."

I laughed, "Want to bet?"

She shook her head no. I parked my car in the garage and went over to open her door before she could.

"You're such a gentleman." I bowed and she hit me gently.

"You're the sweetest." I kissed her cheek.

I unlocked the door and she followed me inside.

"Where's my room?" She asked instantly.

"Well, you're impatient. Don't you want a tour?"

"I guess so." She rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her again and pulled it back in my mouth before she had the chance to grab it again. What can I say? She brings out the two year old in me.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. I took her through the living room, a guest room, and to my workout room, all on the first floor. I led her up the stairs and showed her another guest room, an upstairs living room, then to my room.

"I don't have much stuff, considering I'm never home. But you can choose any room to sleep in."

"I'll take your room." She replied.

"But that's my room." I pouted. She raised her eyebrows again. "Fine, I'll take one of the guest bedrooms."

"That's not what I meant! It's going to be just like old times. It's time for a sleep over!" She kicked her shoes off and jumped onto my bed. "Wait, I need pajamas. And I don't have clothes to wear to work tomorrow. You know what? Who needs work tomorrow? I'm not going to go."

"You need to go to work, Katie."

"Nah, I'll take tomorrow off. I still need pajamas though."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"This bathroom is huge!" She yelled and I couldn't help but laugh. I loved how she acted around me, like she didn't have a care in the world.

While she was changing into her pajamas, I decided I'd change too. I pulled out another pair of shorts and slipped them on, and just threw my shirt in the floor before climbing onto the bed and turning the television on. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail and just my t-shirt on.

"The shorts were way too big, I hope you don't mind if I don't wear them."

Of course I didn't mind. I just couldn't get those words to come out of my mouth. So I just shook my head no, and pulled the covers back, inviting her to join me on the bed. She smiled and crawled in beside me.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again. I've missed you so much." She kissed my cheek and snuggled into the pillow, closing her eyes.

"I've missed you too." I kissed her hair and heard her breathing slow down, knowing she was asleep. I turned off the lamp beside my bed and settled down into the pillow as well. I debated on putting my arm around her, but decided against it. I fell asleep not too long after.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been working really hard on this story and concentrating mostly on getting this one written. I'm not sure about continuing it, though. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue & let me know what you think (:**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

My eyes shot open as I felt myself shaking like crazy. _What the hell is going on right now?_ I turned my head to the side and saw Phil standing beside the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Did I scare you?"

"Just a little, ass." I glared at him. I glared harder when he started laughing at me. "What possessed you to wake me up like that? Are you crazy?"

"Eh, just a little. But I just thought of the most amazing idea."

"What is it?" I asked. Phil's ideas weren't ever really amazing like he seemed to think.

"I want you to come on the road with me for a little while." My eyes widened. "It doesn't have to be for long, but I think it would be a great opportunity for us to catch up and be best friends again. I mean, we were with each other every day until I joined the WWE. Then, we just lost touch. And, I know, that was all my fault. But, I want to change that. I want you to come with me and then we can get back to the way we used to be. It would be so awesome!"

I had to admit, it was a great idea. "That really is an amazing idea. But," I saw his eyes shoot up and look into mine, "I can't just leave, Phil. I have a job. And, I have a boyfriend, remember? I'm not too sure that he will be too happy about me going away with you."

"It doesn't have to be for long. You can go for just a few weeks. I'm sure you could take off work for three weeks. And, your boyfriend? Who cares about him? Do you think he's going to be too happy about you staying here with me last night? I don't think so, but you didn't seem to care too much about that last night when you agreed to stay with me."

"I don't know, Phil. I really need to think about this. I can't just pack up and leave. I have to have some way to make a living. Plus, I don't have money to travel all around the world with you."

"I'll pay for you. I've got it all covered. Trust me, Katie, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"You know how I am about stuff like that. It makes me feel helpless, like I can't provide for myself. And I'm doing pretty damn well for myself here. I just can't afford all the fancy hotel rooms and shit like that."

"Katie, I've got it covered. Please, just think about it, okay?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead. "I need to go. Can you take me to my car, please?"

He nodded. I stood up and slipped my shoes on. I didn't worry about changing back into the dress from last night. His shirt was long enough to cover everything, so I didn't bother with it. "And, you're not getting this shirt back." I smirked at him.

"I definitely don't mind."

* * *

To go on the road with Phil, or to not go on the road with Phil, that is the question. What should I do? I already called my boss and discussed it with him, but I didn't give him a definite answer about whether I was going or not. He was willing to give me three weeks off, but no more than that. I was pretty sure the only person I had to really worry about was Tyler. He definitely wouldn't be too happy about it, and I still had to talk to him about me staying with Phil the night before. I felt a fight coming on. I called him earlier and told him to stop by my house on his way home from work.

I was changing my clothes from the washer to the dryer when I heard my name being called from the living room.

"I'm in the laundry room!" I called back. I felt Tyler's arms slide around my waist and he planted a kiss on my neck. I smiled. Times like these were what I loved about being with him. He had his cute moments sometimes, but other times he was just an ass. The last time I talked to him was yesterday morning before I headed out to eat with Phil's mother. He was pissed off at me then. It was so weird how his moods could change so fast. When I'm mad at him, I don't show up at his house and love up to him.

"How are you, babe? I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer. How was the show?"

"Oh, it was awesome, and I'm awesome as well. I'm so sorry I didn't answer your call last night. It was so loud in the arena; I wouldn't have been able to hear you."

"You couldn't call me back when you left?"

"I didn't even think about it."

He nodded his head. He had a weird expression on his face that I'd never seen before. "Did Phil recognize you?"

"He did, actually. I talked to him some after the show."

"So, you can talk to him but you can't call your boyfriend back?"

"It's not like that." I sighed. I knew this would turn into an argument when he brought up his phone call. Everything was perfect between us until just recently. Maybe we needed time apart. This trip with Phil was sounding more pleasing by the second.

"It sure sounds like it's like that. How can you run off and talk to him, but not call me back, Katie? It sounds like you'd rather be with him than me. Is that what you want? What exactly did you do last night after the show anyways?"

I knew I shouldn't tell him the truth about what I did last night after the show. I mean, I know Phil and I didn't do anything and I said I didn't care if Tyler got pissed, but I didn't want to piss him off more than he already was. I'd never seen him like this before. But, I couldn't just lie to his face. I wasn't the best liar anyways. "I stayed at Phil's house."

"You what?" I saw the anger flash across his eyes.

"We didn't do anything, I swear. We just went to his house after the show, and went to sleep. It's not a big deal, Tyler. We're best friends. Best friends hang out together like that." I knew my reasoning wasn't the best, but it was all I could do.

"Maybe _girl _best friends do shit like that. But I don't want my _girlfriend _staying the night at some other guy's house, Katie! I don't like that. Even if you say you didn't do anything, it's still not right. You should have at least asked me how I would feel about it. But, lately, it's like you don't even care how I feel about anything. You just do as you please. Maybe I didn't want you to see Phil again because I know how you feel about him. Did you ever think of that?"

"_Felt_ about him. My goodness, it was five years ago, for crying out loud! It's been five years since I've seen him. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him by just seeing him one time. He's my best friend. He asked me to stay with him last night, so I did. You don't have to be such an ass about this." I felt a sting across my cheek. My hand came up to cover it, and it took me a second to realize that Tyler had just slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes. I looked up at him to see him with a shocked expression on his face. "Get out."

"Katie, please…I didn't mean to."

"Go. Now."

"I'm sorry, Katie. Please forgive me. You know I would never do that on purpose. It was an accident. I'm sorry. I love you."

"You don't hit people you love. You don't do that!" Tears were falling more rapidly down my face. "I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again. Do you hear me? We're done."

"Please don't do this, Katie." I looked at him and saw that he was crying as well. "I really don't know what got into me. I'm sorry. I really do love you. Please, please forgive me."

"If you would have just yelled at me, called me a few names, maybe I would have forgiven you. I would have been stupid for forgiving you for that, but I would have forgiven you. But you _hit _me, Tyler. Do you realize that? You don't and you won't put your hands on me, _ever_ again. I want you out of my house, and out of my life. Right now."

He went to grab my hand, but I pulled mine away from his reach. "Go." I pointed towards the door and he followed where my finger was pointing. He turned back around to look at me. His face was red, and he still had tears running down his face. Maybe he didn't mean to hit me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to put up with it. What if it happened again? I can't forgive him and take that chance.

"Katie, I can't say I'm sorry enough. I hope one day you'll forgive me. I love you, please don't ever forget that." With those three sentences, he opened the door and walked out. I locked the door behind him and slid down it. I put my face in my hands and sobbed until I couldn't any longer. It was then, that I realized what I had to do. I stood up off the floor and ran to my room. I yanked my suitcase out of my closet and threw all the clothes I could into it. I was usually completely organized when it came to packing, but I was just ready to get out of this house. I was ready to get out of this city, away from Tyler. I got a smaller bag and threw my shoes and personal items in it. As soon as I was done packing, I walked as fast as I could and got in my car. Phil's house was ten minutes away from mine, but in my hurry it only took five.

As soon as I got out of the car, I ran to his front door and rang the doorbell a million times. When he opened the door, I saw his face fall.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He looked at me once again. "And, is that a hand print on your cheek? Is that a fucking hand print? Did that asshole hit you, Katie? I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Phil, stop. Please, stop. I'm going to go on the road with you. I need to get away from here. My boss gave me three weeks off. I broke up with Tyler. There's nothing stopping me. Please, let's just go as soon as possible." I was crying again. Would it ever stop?

Phil grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could and held me like that for the longest time.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Before I can write the next chapter and continue this story, I need you guys to answer a question for me. Which superstar would you prefer out of the following: Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, John Cena, or Ted DiBiase? Your choice is really needed in order for this story to continue, so please let me know (:**

**Also, I know this isn't my best chapter. It's basically just a filler until you guys answer my question and I can get started writing on the rest. Please read and review. Thanks! (:**

* * *

Phil and I left Chicago the day after I showed up at his house crying. It had been about a week since that happened, and everything had been running smoothly. Tyler had been the last thought on my mind. We were currently in Miami, Florida, and I had been spending all of my free time on the beach or lounging by the pool. I ended up giving in to letting Phil pay for my hotel rooms while I was traveling with him. They were more expensive than I thought they would be. I hadn't really had the chance to meet any of the other superstars, most just arrived yesterday since Raw was tonight.

I jumped slightly as my phone went off in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tyler once again. He hadn't quit calling me since Tuesday and it was driving me insane. I told him to leave me alone, it seemed like after what he did, he could respect my wishes. But of course I should have known that he wouldn't. I was almost to the point of where I was going to change my number, but I knew that would do me no good. There were too many people that needed to get in touch with me, and I couldn't pass my new number on to everyone without it eventually getting to Tyler. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I turned my phone off and threw it onto the bed. I sat on the couch and put my hands over my face. How was I supposed to stop thinking about Tyler and everything that happened when his name wouldn't stop coming up on my phone every five minutes or less? I really just wanted to forget about him and forget about everything that happened. He just wasn't going to make that easy. I groaned as I heard my phone ring again. It took all I had not to throw the vase with flowers in it sitting in front of me. I walked over to the bed and retrieved my phone and hit answer.

"I really wish you would stop calling me."

"And I've been wishing you would answer your damn phone. But since you didn't do that, I decided to keep calling."

"You know, talking to me that way isn't going to make anything better between us. If you want to make things better, then leave me alone."

"I can't just leave you alone, Katie. I love you and I want to fix things."

"I don't want to fix things. You hit me, and I don't want to be with you anymore. I want you to leave me alone. Delete my number out of your phone and stop calling me. There's a reason I haven't been answering your phone calls. You should get the hint."

"There also has to be a reason that you just answered it." I slapped my hand over my face.

"Yeah, that reason was to tell you to leave me the hell alone. Now, I'm going to hang up, and I don't want you to call me ever again. If I feel like changing things, I'll get in touch with you. But if you call me one more time, I will file a harassment complaint and get a restraining order on you. If you try after that, I will have you arrested." What I was doing was definitely the extreme measures that I didn't even want to think about. But, he left me with no other choice. I knew he would leave me alone if I didn't go there. Hell, he still probably wouldn't leave me alone. "Now, I told you what I'm going to do, so I expect you to quit calling me."

"Fine, Katie. I'm sorry that I love you and I'm just trying to make things better. I'm sorry that I hit you and I fucked up our relationship. I never meant to hurt you. You know me, and you know that I would never hurt you on purpose. It was an accident. If you feel like forgiving me, you know my number." He hung up without allowing me to say anything else. If he didn't want to fuck up our relationship, he should have thought twice about laying a hand on me. Maybe I can get some peace now. Maybe my phone won't ring twenty-four-seven anymore.

I sighed and looked at the clock beside my bed. Phil was supposed to stop by the room to get me at four so we could head to the arena. I still had thirty minutes to finish getting ready. I had been stressing for the past three days about what I was going to wear to the show tonight. I didn't want to look like a slob, considering I was going to be backstage along with all of the other superstars. I was still spending two weeks with them, and I wanted them to actually like me.

I decided I was just going to keep my makeup at a minimum, only applying foundation, mascara, and clear lip gloss to give my lips some shine. I ran the smoothing iron through my hair until it was completely straight, falling midway down my back. Now it was time to find my outfit. I slung all of my clothes out of my suitcase before I found exactly what I wanted to wear. I decided on a sleeveless pink dress that fell down to mid-thigh, with a black belt wrapped around it. I slipped on my black heels, and looked myself over in the mirror. It was perfect, and I was ready just in time. I grabbed my purse and phone as soon as I heard the knock at the door. I opened the door, and Phil stepped into the room a little.

"Wow." His eyes were wide. "What the hell happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit inside your hotel room."

"I couldn't find anything to wear."

He looked around again and gave me a questioning look. "It looks to me like you have plenty to wear. You have about a million outfits slung around the room."

"But none of those were right, Phillip." I retorted. The use of his full first name won me a glare in my direction. "Let's just go."

I walked out of the room before he could and was almost to the elevator. "Girls, I'll never understand how their minds work." I giggled when I heard Phil mutter that to himself.

Phil and I arrived at the arena approximately twenty minutes later. As soon as we walked through the door, Randy Orton came running up to Phil. My eyes widened when I saw how attractive he actually was, but my face went back to normal when he turned to look at me. I smiled slightly at him.

"What's the rush, man?" Phil asked him.

"We have a meeting we have to get to. They've been waiting on you, pretty much. Can't have an important meeting without the WWE champ present." That got a chuckle out of both men, although I didn't really understand what was so funny.

"Let me just drop my things off at my locker room." He replied, then turned to me. "Katie, will you be fine by yourself?"

"I'm not five, Phil. I'll be perfectly fine by myself, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure could have fooled me about not being five."

"You better watch it, Cheese Puff." He glared at me, and I tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Randy was looking at us with his eyebrows raised.

"Cheese Puff?" Randy asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't ask, Randall."

"It's just this childhood nickname. He wanted me to call him that when he was eight. It's cute though, right?" I pinched his cheek and walked ahead of them.

"You don't know where you're going." Phil called after me.

"Can't be too hard!" I yelled back and kept walking.

"You know, if you were paying attention, you'd see that you just walked past my locker room, sweetie."

I stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Who said that's where I was going? Maybe I'm thirsty or something."

"Then you're going the wrong way."

I crossed my arms across my chest and walk back towards him. "Jerk."

"Loser."

"You two both act like five year olds and remind me of my daughter."

"Phil started it."

"Mature, Katie. You're twenty three years old, how about you act like it?"

"You're twenty six, and you have no room to talk, mister!"

"Okay, okay, Katie, I'm taking Phil away before Stephanie yells at everyone for wasting her time." Randy grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt and started pulling him away. "I'm Randy Orton, by the way. It was nice to meet you!" He yelled, and turned around and flashed me a beautiful smile.

**Phil's POV**

"Who is that girl?" Randy asked me as we were walking down the hallway.

"My best friend from home who I've been telling you about for the past, I don't know, five years, maybe."

"Seriously? You didn't tell me she was here with you. How long is she staying?"

"She decided to come with me last week, and she's only staying for two more weeks. Her boss only gave her three weeks off."

"She definitely brings out the child in you, Cheese Puff." I glared at him and punched him in the arm as he burst out in laughter.

"No one hears about that, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's so embarrassing. I can't believe she actually called me that, or even remembered about that."

"You know, I have a feeling that you like her."

"What would make you think that?" Randy knew how I used to feel about her, but that was five years ago. I definitely didn't have those same feelings about her; we were just getting close again. I wasn't about to try to ruin that.

"By how you act."

"Don't all childhood friends act that way?"

"I don't think so, man. And that's not exactly what I'm talking about. It's the way you look at her."

"You were around us for what, five minutes? I don't like her."

"So if someone else here made a move on her, you wouldn't care?"

"Don't think about it, Orton. You're a married man." It was his turn to punch me in the arm.

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about anyone else. You wouldn't care?"

"I don't think so. I mean, maybe I would because this was supposed to be our time to spend together, and I don't want anything to ruin that. I fucked up these past five years, and I'm trying to make everything right."

"And that's the only reason you'd care?" I nodded my head and looked at him. He had his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. He had no idea what he was talking about. I was just trying to get my best friend back, not fall in love with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**This also isn't one of my best chapters, but I feel like it gets better towards the end. Please forgive me if it's horrible. (:**

**If you read, please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are what keeps me writing. You guys are the best (:**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"I'll be back later, Katie. My match is in about fifteen minutes, so I'm going to go ahead and head to the curtain. I'll be back as soon as it's over." Phil told me over his shoulder as he headed for the door. I nodded my head and waved him away. I was currently stalking Tyler's Facebook, because for some reason, his location was Miami, Florida.

"He better not be anywhere near me…" I mumbled to myself as soon as Phil walked out the door. I groaned and slapped my hands over my face. Before Phi's match started, I decided to go to catering to get a donut and a bottle of water.

As I was walking, I pulled my phone out and decided to text one of my friends from back home, who just so happened to be friends with Tyler as well.

Do you have any idea where Tyler is?

If he was anywhere near here, things weren't going to go over too smoothly. Just this afternoon I told him to leave me alone. He had to have been here when he called me earlier. He must have been planning this. I don't think I could keep myself from killing him if he showed up later. How did he even know where I was?

He told me the other day he was planning a trip to the beach. Is he not at home? Have you not talked to him?

Devan must not have known that Tyler and I broke up. Of course Tyler wouldn't tell him. I shook my head and just slid my phone back in my pocket. I wasn't going to worry too much about it right now. I was here tonight to support Phil, not to worry about my crazy, stalker ex-boyfriend.

I found the room to catering and saw Randy sitting at a table with John Cena and Sheamus. I grabbed a bottle of water and a chocolate covered donut and invited myself to sit at the table with them.

"Hello, Randall." He raised an eyebrow at me and I could tell that irked him.

"Katherine." I glared at him and he smirked at me. "You use my full name, I use your's."

"Fine." I extended my hand out towards John and Sheamus. "I'm Katie, Phil's friend. Please do not call me Katherine, or I will go crazy. My mom calls me that when I'm in some kind of trouble." I smiled sweetly at them and shook their hand one at a time.

"I'm Stephen, but you can call me Sheamus, or Stephen, whichever one you prefer." He smiled back at me, introducing himself as if I had no idea who he was. John introduced himself next.

"You two seem nice, unlike Randy over here. I only met him a few hours ago and he's already being rude." I put a sad expression on my face and looked over and Randy.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to call me Randall. But, I'm not going to argue with you like a five year old the way Phil does."

"We don't act like five year olds. We act like normal best friends."

"I'm pretty sure normal best friends don't act like five year olds."

"Yes they do." I argued.

"No they don't.

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

Sheamus and John started laughing and Randy and I looked over at them with similar glares on our faces.

"Is there something wrong, boys?" I asked.

"Well, Randy, you're arguing like a five year old after you just got out of your mouth that you're not going to argue with her like a five year old." John could hardly get his sentence out without laughing.

Randy groaned and turned his glare to me. "You're rubbing off on me."

I grinned widely at him and shoved the last piece of my donut in my mouth. "Well, it was nice seeing you, boys, but I have to run. My best friends match is about to start. I'll see you around."

I flashed them another smile and grabbed my water bottle and headed back to Phil's locker room. I made it back just in time to see the beginning of his match against the Big Show. Surprisingly, I know that's not nice to say about my best friend, Phil won.

As soon as Phil walked back into the locker room, jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. "Congrats on your win. I knew you could do it." Of course I wasn't going to tell him that I was surprised that he won. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't go over too well with him. That one little white lie wouldn't hurt anything.

"I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, actually. But I'm glad you had faith in me." I smiled at him slightly. Of course he would say something to make me feel bad about lying to him, even if he didn't know it was a lie. "You read to head out?"

I nodded my head. I thought about telling Phil about Tyler supposedly being in Miami, but decided against it. There was no need to get him all fired up for something that may not even be true. I mean, he couldn't possibly be here. He doesn't watch wrestling to figure out where the WWE is traveling to each week. But he may have just to get close to me. With that thought, the thought of Tyler being here became more real. I began to believe that maybe he was actually here. He was probably here to try to get me to take him back, but that wasn't going to happen and he should have known that.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked me. He could always sense was something was wrong with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're not acting like your normal, crazy self."

"I'm fine, I promise." Another lie. He just nodded his head as he held the car door open for me to get in. What would happen if Tyler found me? Why did he have to do this to me? He knew that I didn't want to be with him or have anything to do with him, and him just showing up to where I am, was not okay.

The car ride to the hotel was pretty quiet with me thinking about Tyler, and Phil probably knew I was lying when I told him nothing was wrong. It was pretty obvious something was wrong, I'm never quiet.

"Do you need me to walk you to your room?" Phil asked me as we walked into the hotel and towards the elevators. Our rooms were on completely different floors.

"No, I think I'll be fine." I replied. "Are you going to do anything else tonight?"

"Nah, I'm just going to pack all of my things. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to do anything else?"

"I think I'm just going to go to my room, order room service, and lay in bed and watch movies." He chuckled.

"That sounds like a fun-filled night." The elevator stopped at his floor. "Call me if you need anything." I nodded as he got off of the elevator. I really hated that my room was three floors above his. I couldn't just walk down the hall to his room if I needed anything. But, it made me feel a little bit better that there were some wrestlers on the same floor as me, just in case Tyler did find me and decided to make an appearance tonight. Maybe he wouldn't come tonight. Maybe he'd wait until tomorrow when Phil and I were gone. Hopefully he wouldn't stalk me to the next location.

The elevator stopped at my floor and as soon as I got into my room, I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed with the room service menu. I wasn't hungry, at all, but I just felt like eating. I had never had Mexican food from room service, but that's what I was craving right now. I ordered chips, salsa, cheese dip, and a grilled chicken quesadilla. I checked out the dessert menu and decided to order a piece of strawberry cheesecake as well. I was making a pig out of myself, and Phil was probably going to yell at me when all of my food got charged to his credit card, but he didn't object to me ordering room service when I mentioned it in the elevator. If he had a problem, he should have said something. I smiled to myself and decided to look for a movie on TV to watch.

"There's never anything on when I need something to watch." I muttered to myself before finally finding The Last Song on HBO. Fifteen minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door. I paused it, got my food, and settled into the bed again. As soon as I was comfortable, there was another knock on the door. I looked through my food, seeing if the guy maybe forgot to bring me something, but I didn't see anything missing. Maybe it was just Phil coming to check on me. I opened the door and looked to see who was disturbing me when I finally got comfortable.

My mouth fell open as I saw Tyler standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. He was looking at me with a depressed expression on his face. I glared at him and stepped out into the hallway. I left the door cracked so I didn't lock myself out. There was no way I was letting him in my room. I really wasn't expecting him to show up to my hotel room. Do they people at the front desk not keep their residents' room information private?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me over the phone, so I decided to come see you in person."

"Did you not understand what I said earlier about me not wanting to see you? That should have been your hint to get back on a plane and head back to Chicago. Also, did you not understand what I said about having you arrested? I wasn't joking about that, Tyler. Now please, just leave."

"If you were going to have me arrested, you would have already. I know you, Katie, you wouldn't do that." He smirked at me and my glare hardened.

"I want you to leave."

"Can we please just talk? That's all I want."

"No, Tyler. I think we've talked enough. I don't want anything to do with you. You hurt me. I'm not going to forgive you to let that happen again. I broke up with you for a reason."

"But I love you."

"I don't care." His face fell.

"You're being a bitch."

"And you're being an asshole. Like I've said before, if you really loved me and cared about me, you'd respect my wishes and leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. I want to be with you again, Katie. I love you, and I can't be with anyone else. You're all I want." He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it up. I shook my head when I realized what it was. "Please forgive me. We can go back to being happy and in love. I won't ever hurt you again. I don't want to be with anyone else. Please marry me."

I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. I knew what I was about to say to him would hurt him, but I had to say it. Maybe it would make him realize we weren't getting back together. "I haven't been happy with you in a while, Tyler, and I was never in love with you. I never once told you that I loved you during our relationship. If I loved you, I would have told you."

"But, I love you. Can't you try loving me?" He had tears forming in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I hate you! You know that?" He grabbed me by my upper arms and slammed me into the wall. My eyes widened in shock. "I hate you." He repeated through clenched teeth.

"Just a second ago you loved me." He slammed me into the wall again. He had tears falling down his face. I knew I hurt him by what I said, but he had no reason to be hurting me like this. "And I thought you said you'd never hurt me again. You're slamming me into a wall, that's definitely not going to make me want to forgive you."

He did it once again and got in my face, "I don't care anymore about you forgiving me. You obviously don't care about me."

"Is there a problem out here?" The voice came from down the hall. Tyler dropped me instantly and looked towards the voice. He backed away while shaking his head.

"No problem here." He made his way towards the elevator. "You'll never hear from me again, Katie. I can promise you that."

I had tears falling down my cheeks. I had no idea I was crying before then. My head was throbbing from him slamming me into the wall, and I knew I was going to be sore for a couple of days. I looked up and looked into the wondering eyes of the guy who saved me from more slams into the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He was kneeling beside me and he looked hurt. "I've never seen any guy treat a lady like that."

"I'm fine. Just after three slams into a wall, I've got a killer migraine."

"You may have a concussion. I should have came out after the first bang that I heard. But, I had no idea what it was. After the third, I figured something was wrong. I could have helped you and I'm so sorry that I didn't."

"It's definitely not your fault. He's just my crazy ex-boyfriend. He stalked me here from Chicago. I don't know why he thought that I would want to talk to him, much less marry him, after I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

"I still feel horrible that I didn't help you like I could have. Forgive me?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I'm Dolph, by the way."

"I know who you are. I'm Katie." He extended his hand to me and I took it in my own. He helped me up off the floor and I stumbled a bit. He picked me up and walked me back into my hotel room.

"Smells funky in here."

I giggled, "I was trying to eat Mexican food when that asshole interrupted me. I guess that's out of the question now."

He put me into my bed and put the covers over me. He grabbed my food and put it in the microwave before bringing it back to me. I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you around, Katie." He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. I ate my food, finding myself not to want it as much as I did before the whole Tyler thing happened. I threw it in the trash can beside the bed and snuggled more into my pillow and pulled the blankets up to my chin. I decided I would just tell Phil about it tomorrow instead of worrying him with it tonight. I let a few more tears fall before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. You guys may hate me for this one, but I really hope you like it. It's kind of crazy. But, I definitely know where I'm going with this. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

I jumped straight up in the bed when a loud ringing woke me up. I looked beside me and saw my phone was ringing, then looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. Who in the world disturbs someone at three in the morning? Normal people are sleeping at this time. I looked at the number, not recognizing it, but decided to answer it anyways. It must be important if they're calling me right now.

"Is this Katherine Smith?" A deep voice asked me. A look of confusion swept across my face.

"Yes, sir. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Detective Robertson." My heart dropped. Why would there be a detective calling me at three in the morning? "I'm so sorry to bother you at this time, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'd really appreciate it if you would come down to the police station. I can send a car to come pick you up. I understand you're staying at the Holiday Inn Express. I can have a car there in about five minutes to give you a ride. I don't really want to talk about this over the phone."

"Uhm, yes, sir, that'll be fine. I'll be waiting outside the hotel."

"Thank you, ma'am." He hung up the phone and I jumped out of bed. I didn't bother changing my clothes. I just slipped on a pair of flip flops and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Phil. What if something happened to him? The call went to voicemail and my worry just grew. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before grabbing my key card and running out of my hotel room and to the elevator. I pressed the down button until the doors opened, and the ride down to the first floor seemed to take forever.

When I made it outside, I saw the police car sitting in front of the hotel. As I walked up to it, I saw a police officer get out of the car.

"Katherine Smith?" He asked. I nodded my head in response and he opened the door for the passenger seat. I slid in and he closed the door behind me.

The ride to the police station was quick and my stomach felt like it was tied in knots. My worry grew even more when I walked inside and was led to Detective Robertson's office. He stood up when I walked in and gave me a slight smile, although I could see the sadness in his eyes. He motioned for me to sit down across from him.

"Katie, again, I'm sorry that I had to call you here at this time of night, or morning." He chuckled a little, obviously trying to ease the tension. I just wished he'd get on with what he was trying to tell me. "But, I'm afraid I have some really horrible news. I understand that you knew Tyler Campbell."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I wasn't expecting to be called here because of him. "Yes, sir." I muttered quietly. I took a deep breath preparing for what the detective was about to tell me.

"I'm sorry, but Tyler was in a really bad car accident tonight. It was only a single-car accident. We understand that he just lost control of his car and he ran off the road and ran into a light post. He was declared dead on the scene." Tears filled my eyes, and sobs began to escape. "We found this note, addressed to you, in the passenger seat of his car."

He handed the note over to me, and I slipped it into my pocket. I would rather open it when I was in the privacy of my own room. Plus, I was afraid of what I might read. "Thank you."

"I just need to ask you a few questions about Tyler, if that's okay." I nodded my head for him to continue. He asked me how to reach his parents and where he was currently living. When he was done with the questions, he arranged for someone to drive me back to the hotel I was staying in.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door to my hotel room, I ran in and threw myself onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed as long and as hard as I could. I didn't feel like I would ever just run out of tears, but they had to stop sometime right? They didn't.

Two hours later, I was still crying. I heard my phone ringing in my pocket and looked at the caller ID to see Phil calling. I hit ignore and threw my phone across the room. I noticed the letter from Tyler lying beside me and I picked it up. I stared at it for a few minutes before deciding to open it.

I took a deep breath and began reading.

_Katie,_

_To start off with, I just want to say that I love you and I want to tell you that I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. I should have never laid my hands on you, ever. I'm not going to hurt you anymore, now. Since you're reading this right now, then you know what happened to me. I'm sure when you heard about it you thought that it was an accident, and that I just lost control of my car. I hate to tell you this, but it wasn't an accident. I did it so I couldn't hurt you anymore. I did it because I couldn't stand to live life without you. You were my life, Katie. I woke up every morning thinking about you, and I fell asleep every night thinking about you. You were all I dreamed about, and you were all I thought about. But I was showing that I loved you in the wrong way. It seemed every time I was around you lately, I was hurting you. I don't know what got into me, but it was like I just couldn't help myself. I had a serious problem. But, like I said, I can't hurt you anymore now. I really hope that you can forgive me for doing this, and for hurting you. I apologized to you all I could, and if I were still there, I'd still be apologizing. _

_I know that earlier tonight I told you that I hated you. That was the biggest lie that I ever told anyone. I could never hate you, Katie. That would be the most impossible thing for me to do. I hope that one day you find a man who truly makes you happy; a man that treats you so much better than I treated you. It could even be Phil, who knows? I know that you've always been in love with him. You could tell me a million times that you weren't, but I always knew that he was the reason you couldn't let yourself fall in love with me. That hurt, but I completely understand. I just hope that if you two do get together, that you're happy. He better treat you like that princess you are. I'll haunt him if he doesn't. (Bad time to crack a joke, I know. I never was the best when it came to that sort of thing.) And if you end up with someone else besides Phil, then I hope that you can let go of the feelings you have bottled up inside for Phil. And that person better treat you right, as well. I think that I've always been jealous of Phil. But, only because he had your heart, and I just couldn't take it from him. That's why I hated him so much. But, I hope you find happiness soon, Katie. I really hope you do._

_I guess it's about time to end this letter. I hope that you forgive me for what I've done, and what I'm doing. I just can't live with myself any longer. I can't live with the guilt I have inside of me. I can't live knowing that you hate me. I can't live without you by my side. Again, I'm so sorry for everything I've done, and all the hurt that I've caused you. Please, please don't hate me too much. _

_I love you, Katie. Please don't ever forget that. Please don't ever forget me._

_All my love to you,_

_Tyler_

How could he do this? How could he kill himself? I would have never thought when he said earlier was the last time I would see him, he was serious. How could he do it? I couldn't help but to feel like I was responsible for this. I mean, I was responsible, one hundred percent. If I could have just forgiven him, then this never would have happened. If I could have just gotten back with him, he'd still be here. What were his parents going to say? They were going to blame me. They were going to hate me. Everyone was going to hate me. How could I live with myself knowing that I caused the death of another person? I couldn't. I would never be able to forgive myself.

I pulled my pillow over my face and screamed into it as loud as I could. I was sobbing again, and there was nothing to stop it. There was nothing I could do to heal the hurt and emptiness inside of me. I knew what I had to do.

I forced myself to get up from the bed and walked over to retrieve my phone from the floor. I saw that I had five missed calls from Phil. I was surprised he hadn't come to my room to check up on me yet. I opened up a new text to Phil and paused before composing it.

A few tears fell down my face as I read the text over before sending it.

**Goodbye, Phil.**


	9. Chapter 9

******IMPORTANT: I have a few ideas for my next story, which I'm not going to start until I get at least one of the stories I have going finished, but I want your opinion on which superstar you want to be involved in my next story. I'm not going to tell the ideas for the stories yet, but I do have the superstars already fit into the stories, so I'm just wondering which story you guys would want posted first. I have a story with Wade Barrett, The Miz, and Chris Jericho. **

******Also, I really need you guys to let me know what you think about this story. I really need feedback so I'll know if I need to keep this story going or not. I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews and I really hope you like this story, and this chapter! Please let me know what you think. (:**

* * *

I sent the text message to Phil and tossed my phone back onto the floor. I didn't bother with any type of explanation. It shouldn't matter to anyone. I had hurt someone, caused them to die, I didn't deserve to live. I slid open the door that led to the balcony outside of my room. I felt the cold gust of wind and took a deep breath. I stepped outside and walked to the edge of the balcony. I looked over to make sure that I was up high enough. There was a short, black gate around it, but I stepped over it. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Katie?!" I heard my name being called from a few balconies down. I didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. I let a few more tears fall and looked down one more time. I was about to jump when I heard my door busting open and someone run out onto the balcony. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me back over the gate that was blocking me from them. The person carried me like a baby back into my room while I sobbed into his shoulder. He laid me down on my bed and turned my face to look at him.

I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't stand to look at him. I didn't deserve him to come running to save me. I deserved to die. Couldn't he see that I was doing it for a reason? He shouldn't have stopped me. He should have just let me do it.

"Look at me, Katie." I still refused, squeezing my eyes tighter. The sobs kept escaping and I tried my best to stop them, but I couldn't. "Come on; open your eyes, please."

I sighed, but opened them and stared into the eyes of Dolph Ziggler. This was the second time that he'd run to my rescue in one night. But the second time, I didn't need rescuing. He had the saddest look on his face, and I saw the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill out. He was kneeling on the floor so that he was eye level with me. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so I closed my eyes again.

"Katie, what were you doing?" He asked. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't deserve to live." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve to live. Everyone deserves to live."

"I don't!" I yelled at him. I sat straight up in the bed. I looked at him and could tell that I startled him. "I don't deserve to live! You should have just left me alone! I can't live with myself anymore."

"Can you please just tell me what happened?" He put his hand on my arm, but I jerked it away. He didn't even know me. He didn't have a right to tell me that I deserved to live. He didn't know what happened.

"Tyler killed himself tonight. He killed himself because of me. I can't live with myself. I caused a person to lose their life; I don't deserve to have mine."

"Katie, you didn't cause him to kill himself."

"What do you know? You don't know anything." He sat there watching me silently. "He left me a note." I whispered.

He grabbed one of my small hands into his larger one. "No matter what that note said, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. He's the one that chose to kill himself. You didn't make him do it. Please stop thinking that this is your fault, because it isn't."

"It is, though. Because I wouldn't forgive him, I wouldn't be with him again. I couldn't love him. If I could have just made myself love him, everything would be okay. If I could have just forgiven him, he would still be here right now. You don't understand. This is my fault, and there's nothing I can do about it now."

"You're right about one thing, Katie. There is nothing you can do about it now. I'm sure he didn't want you to feel like this. He didn't do it to hurt you. You might be hurting right now, but it'll get better. You can't blame yourself forever." He paused. "You know, I just met you earlier, but when I saw you on the other side of that gate, my heart broke. I'm so glad that I got to you on time. I'm so glad that I saw you when I did. You don't deserve to die, even if you think that you do. You're a wonderful person, Katie. Tyler would want you to continue on with your life. He wouldn't want you to end your life because he ended his. Please don't end your life."

His words brought a fresh wave of tears on. I nodded my head in response, seeing as forming words right now just wasn't going to happen. I lay back down on the bed and he pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I didn't realize how could I was until I snuggled into the bed. He gave me a slight smile and stood up from his position on the ground. He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand tightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded my head again. He went to walk away, but I pulled his arm. He turned back to me and looked at me. The sad expression had returned to his face and I felt my heart break even more than it already was. I didn't realize in the beginning how my selfishness would hurt people. Even the people that hardly new me. I wasn't thinking about anyone except myself. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep." The sun was beginning to rise, but that wasn't stopping my eyes from growing heavy. All of the crying took a toll on me and I was finally all cried out.

"Of course." He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat so his back was against the headboard. He held my hand and stroked my hair as I felt myself drifting off. I just realized Phil hadn't been up to my room to check up on me, yet, but fell asleep before I could even begin to care too much.

**Phil's POV**

I had just left the weight room when I pulled my phone out of my bag. After Katie's call earlier, I couldn't go back to sleep so just decided to go work out while waiting to go to the arena later that night. I saw that I had a new text message from Katie. When I opened it, my heart dropped into my stomach. I threw my phone back into my bag and ran to the stairs. Her being on the tenth floor didn't bother me right now. The elevator always took too long. What could her text mean? Did she leave? I just hoped and prayed that she was okay.

When I made it to her floor, I turned the corner and found her room down the hall. When I was almost there, I stopped, seeing Dolph Ziggler walk out and shut the door quietly behind him. I felt rage growing inside of me. He better not have slept with her and left when she fell asleep. I would kill the asshole.

I dropped my bag on the ground and stopped up to Ziggler. I glared at him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "What the hell were you doing in Katie's room?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. He was confirming my thoughts. I couldn't help myself when I punched him in the face. "Dude, what the fuck? If you'll give me just a second, I'll explain everything. Shit."

"Well then answer me, damn it! Because right now, I'm so close to killing you."

"Don't just jump to conclusions, Phil. You don't know the half of what Katie's been going through tonight."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yeah, I actually do. I just stopped her from killing herself about an hour ago."

My heart dropped and my stomach was tied in a million knots. "W-what?"

"She was going to jump off of her balcony. Luckily, I was outside and saw her before she could jump. I busted the door open and grabbed her and pulled her back in."

"I have to see her." I went to knock on the door, but he stopped me.

"She's sleeping right now. Please don't bother her. She's had a really rough night and deserves sleep."

"What happened?"

"Well, earlier her crazy ex boyfriend showed up. Tyler, or something. I walked out of my room when I heard consecutive slams against the wall. He was slamming her into the wall over and over again. He left when I showed up, though. I helped her back into her room, and then I left after she got settled back into bed. She got a few hours of sleep." He paused and I glared at him, urging him to continue. "Well, then she gets a phone call from some detective and had to go to the police station. Turns out, Tyler killed himself and all she can do is blame herself. He left her a note and everything. She wanted to kill herself because she thought that she didn't deserve to live. Thankfully, I talked her out of it."

My heart started beating faster. At first, I wanted to kill this guy, but right now I just wanted to hug him. "Well, thank you for helping her. I feel so horrible that I couldn't be there for her. If only I got that damn text message sooner. I feel like such an ass. And, I'm sorry for punching you. I thought you just fucked her and was sneaking out while she was asleep."

"I wouldn't do that. Katie's a really sweet girl. She deserves so much better than that asshole she was with."

I felt the jealousy rising up inside of me. Katie didn't deserve to be with Dolph either. She deserved better than both of them. She deserved to be with me. "Well, thanks again for saving her. She's my best friend; I don't know what I would do without her."

Dolph nodded and started to walk away. "Don't wake her up or bother her. She'll probably try to get in touch with you when she wakes up." Who was he to tell me to leave Katie alone? She's my best friend. He'd only known her for a few hours. _Yeah, but in those few hours, he managed to save her life._ I glared at the voice inside of my head. I walked back towards the stairs, picked up my bag, and headed to my room. I should have been the one to save Katie, tonight. I should have been the one there for her. I felt like the asshole now.

**Dolph's POV**

I walked back into my room and sat down on the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. What would I have done if I hadn't seen Katie in time? I couldn't be happier that I stopped her from killing herself. Honestly, I felt feelings growing for her, even if I had only known her for a few hours. She was such a beautiful girl, and so sweet too. She didn't deserve to want to end her life. She didn't deserve an asshole like that Tyler kid. She deserved someone who would do anything for her, someone who would give her the world and treat her like a queen. I could honestly say that could be me.

I know I've had a rocky past with women. But, I've never hit one. I would never hit a girl, especially someone like Katie. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever hurt her. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I found out that she killed herself, either. No matter what that idiot said in his letter, nothing was Katie's fault. She couldn't put the blame on herself. It wasn't like she told him to go kill himself. If she didn't love him, and didn't want to be with him, that wasn't her fault. He was the one that hit her, slammed her into the wall. It was his fault that she didn't want to be with him. He brought all of this onto himself. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do feel bad for the guy. But, he couldn't cause her to blame herself.

I've seen Katie cry already one too many times. I never wanted to see that again. She deserves to have a smile on her face every second of every day.

God, what am I doing? I can't fall for this girl. There's no way in Hell that I stand a chance with her. She's heart broken right now, and she's got Phil going after her. That guy can say that they're just friends and that there's not any feelings for her, but a blind person could tell that he was in love with her. He would never let a guy like me date her. He knows everything about my past. He'd tell her bad things and make her not want to be around me, just so he could get closer to her. He seemed like one of those guys.

I could just taste the jealousy coming off of him when he saw me coming out of her room. Even more, when I told him that I saved her. But, there's no reason for him to be jealous. He stands a better chance at being with her than I do. I'm starting to sound like a girl.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, stood up, and ran my fingers through my hair. I had to stop thinking about Katie. I changed into a pair of athletic shorts, and put on a t-shirt to go down to the weight room. Most people were still asleep right now, considering that it was six thirty in the morning, but after my night, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. On the bright side, I didn't have to worry about running into people and talking to them. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to work out, and get my mind off of Katie. But, no matter how hard I tried to do that, she was still all I could think about.


End file.
